Leehalt's Greatest Rival
by Memory the Phoenix
Summary: ... is not what you think it is. Leehaltx Malik


I think this is the sister fic to Some Things Never Change, although it's actually pretty much unrelated. T'was thought of at the same time. First attempt at full blown lemon for a very. Long. Time. Don't like? Don't read.

Leehalt's Greatest Rival

Leehalt Alceste is the epitome of indignation and jealousy, a bitter, resentful man who doesn't like it when things don't go his way. Some may think that Werner Maxwell is his worst enemy, his greatest rival. They'd be wrong.

Leehalt decided that it was time to pay a visit to Malik. It sounded like a long journey, when in actual fact, it was only two doors down the corridor. He wasn't quite sure how the visit would be received, considering the tension between the two last time. It was over something so petty as well.

_"Must you always see to that silly toy?" said Leehalt impatiently, as Malik attended to his small, fluffy teddy bear. He always insisted on making sure that it couldn't see or hear any of the ensuing activities, even if they were already in the process of said activities._

_"Of course! I wouldn't want to expose him to anything, he's my dearest friend!" Malik defended, holding the teddy close._

_"Malik, it's just a stuffed toy. It wouldn't care. Besides don't you think it's a little pathetic calling an object your dearest friend?" exclaimed Leehalt exasperatedly. He immediately regretted it, when he looked at Malik, who was clutching the toy even closer._

_" At least he's always here, which is more than I can say for some. If you really think it's pathetic, then you can just leave." Malik's voice rose from a small mutter, to a slightly breaking voice. It sounded sad and dejected, but Leehalt knew that it was also angry. He walked out, hoping that nothing would come flying at him. He looked back into the room, at Malik, but Malik just turned away. _

He rapped Malik's door softly. The blond opened it, face lighting up when he saw who it was, then wrinkling into the worst ever attempt at a scowl. Cute really, Leehalt thought. He stepped in, when the younger man let him through.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." The elder said quickly, not knowing what would be next.

"That's good and all, but shouldn't you be apologising to him as well?" Malik whispered to Leehalt, pointing over to the bed, where the teddy lay.

"Do you think he'll mind if I didn't" Leehalt replied quietly, enjoying the close contact which came with their quiet conversation. They moved closer.

" I don't think so." Their lips met. It felt good after the past few days. Malik opened his mouth, letting Leehalt explore with his tongue. They slowly started moving towards the bed, shedding clothing as they went. With their clothes littered across the room, they landed on the bed. Leehalt looked down at the naked young man underneath him. He had missed this, even just for a few days. Malik's eyes swept over two the bear, which was lying, previously ignored on the bed. Leehalt just swatted it, and it bounced onto the floor, looking up at the couple with glassy eyes.

Better put on a good show now that we have an audience, Leehalt thought to himself. I hope it's scarred forever. He started kissing along the blonde's neck, then bit, eliciting a small moan. He ran his hands down the young man's sides, down his thighs, and behind to his buttocks. Malik lifted his legs up, allowing better access as Leehalt slipped a finger inside. He was obviously suffering the same effects of the close contact as Leehalt was. He moaned as Leehalt added another finger, scissoring them. Leehalt then threw Malik's legs over his shoulders and thrust into him. Malik gasped at the sudden intrusion, fingers clenching in the sheets. Leehalt started thrusting slowly, wanting to draw it out and put on a good show. He held the young man's hips down after he had tried to move against the elder, wanting more. The elder enjoyed the gasps and moans that came because of it.

"Please Leehalt. Faster, please!" cried Malik after a more forceful thrust. That sent all self restraint right out of the window, and Leehalt started pounding faster. He had hoped to make it last longer, but he was so close to his climax. The moans and gasps which resounded in his ears weren't helping. With one last hard thrust he came inside Malik, who followed soon after. Leehalt fell to the side, panting. Malik held onto him tightly, falling asleep almost instantly. He looked down at the teddy left lying on the floor. Moving slightly, but not attempting to move from Malik's vice-like grip, he pushed the bear underneath the bed. I'm sorry, but you've lost your position, he muttered. He then accompanied Malik in sleeping, despite the sticky mess.

When Malik woke up in the morning, he saw a note lying beside him. It was something about not being able to bear waking him up. He smiled to himself, and scanned the floor. Looking over, he saw the fluffy appendage sticking out under the bed. He pulled the teddy bear up, and held him up.

"I think everything went according to plan, don't you?" he asked the furry toy, placing it down gently in it's prize place on the bed.


End file.
